


【越狱骨科】The box of Pandora潘多拉魔盒

by KinderLionel



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinderLionel/pseuds/KinderLionel
Summary: 潘多拉盒子里的最后一份礼物，是希望。





	1. Chapter 1

——————————  
序

神主宙斯意图报复人类，集合火神赫菲斯托斯，美与爱的女神阿芙萝黛缇，智慧女神雅典娜和使神赫尔墨斯创造出一名如女神般美丽，又如毒蛇般危险的女人“潘多拉”。

为了让亲近人类的神普罗米修斯身负骂名，

宙斯将这个女人送给了普罗米修斯的弟弟伊皮米修斯。在婚礼当天，宙斯送给潘多拉一个盒子作为嫁妆。

两人带着盒子开始了在人间的生活。他们安分守己，不侵犯神明的权利，也不冒犯人类的生活。

直到有一天，好奇心趋使着潘多拉打开了盒子。

盒子里的十二件魔物咆哮着冲向人间，带去了疾病，痛苦，杀戮等一切邪恶。没有人能拦得住他们，就算是潘多拉自己也手足无措。

灾祸四起，而人们一致信仰的神灵，却对此坐视不管，任由魔物们胡作非为。

解铃还需系铃人。

所有神灵都知道，盒子里还有第十三件宝物，它能够降服十二个魔物，结束这一切。

这件礼物，神灵们称它为“希望”。

——————————————  
BOX.1 【孤寂】

Linc:

抱歉，bro，没告诉你到底发生了什么，是我的错。希望你不要去怪Sucre，主治医生或是其他的人。我只是不想让人们担心我，大家都有更要紧的事得干。

我走了。不过别太担心，我知道自己的身体。我只是去找找更适合我恢复的地方。医院太压抑了，相比之下我更喜欢开阔的地方，没有案子没有工作，除了考虑吃饭和晚上的电视节目之外不用担心其他任何事情。或许在那种环境下我能恢复的更快，或者像是那些超级英雄一样进化出什么超能力?当然后半句只是个玩笑。我不敢向你保证什么，不过分别并没有想象中那么可怕，毕竟咱们无论如何都能再见面不是吗。

案子这样就算是结了，申请我已经交上去了，这几天Sucre应该就会把文件带给你，那时候你就不是污点证人了。到时候你还可以让他帮你清清案底，相信我，那对你来说绝对有用。那之后去干份正经工作吧。趁着你还有机会，别再惦记我了，去找个你喜欢而又喜欢你的人，组建一个新的家庭。

把你抽大麻的习惯戒了。我知道你偶尔还会抽它，但说实话，那该死的味道我真的受够了。我发誓，如果你再因为抽大麻犯事，不会有人出面帮你。

还有，bro，如果可以的话，麻烦你照顾照顾Sucre，他才当了父亲，家庭和工作可能没办法兼顾。工作方面你能出手的，就帮个忙吧。

最后，我爱你，无论作为亲人还是恋人。

相信我们还会见面的。

Michael.Scofield

他放下笔，拿起信纸端详一番，将它整整齐齐叠了两下，大小恰好装进那个牛皮纸制的信封。接着，他似乎想起了什么，却又不太确定到底是什么。

于是蓝色的眸子忽然有些黯淡，似乎是因为想不起来而带来的失望。他低下头看着信封里，只有一张信纸孤孤单单躺在里面。

纸鹤。

对！

黯淡的眼睛忽然清亮起来。他伸手从床头便签本上拽下一张纸，翻弄几下折成了一只纸鹤。然后他心满意足的把信封好，用信封上写下了那个他曾写过无数次的名字。

“Lincoln.Burrows。”

它将信拿在手上，环视房间一圈，在确定没有遗忘任何东西之后取下门边衣帽架上的外套，退出房间的同时伸手带上了房门。

他的眼前忽然一黑。

霎时间，一切声音，一切光亮都消失不见。

他不知道自己触碰了什么，他甚至感受不到自己的身体和地球的重力。就仿佛置身于黑暗和虚无，深陷地狱幽谷无法挣脱。

数分钟后，意识慢慢回归本体，他眼前的黑暗当中出现了片片光斑，耳膜的振动也带来了断断续续无法识别的刺耳声音。身体知觉随着视听功能的恢复而回归本体，他倏地意识到手上拿着的东西不见了。接着他的背，肩膀和腿都开始了钝钝的疼痛。

他不得不闭上眼做几个深呼吸，再睁眼时他才发现自己在眩晕的过程中十分狼狈的跌在地上，肩背和膝盖都因此重重的撞击了地面。而那封牛皮纸的信则掉在离自己手不到一公分的地方。

他拿了信，起身拍了拍衣服，看了看四周。

幸好没有人和监控摄像头。

他暗暗庆幸一番，拿着信走向前台的接待室。

“你好。”他露出一抹满载神秘意味的笑，蓝海般的眸子审视了屋里所有人，最后锁定在面前拥有金色卷发的年轻护士身上。恰巧四目相对。年轻护士愣了愣，随即低下了头，耳尖以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。

确实，帅气的长相和出众的气质让他无论到哪都能吸引一众女性的目光。再加上勾人的眼神和恰到好处的笑，确实一举虏获人们不少好感。

“您好，有什么需要帮忙吗?”年轻护士想抬眼打量，却又羞涩的低下头。

“离院手续。”他扬扬手中的病历。

“好的，您稍等。”小姑娘甜甜一笑，手指在键盘上敲了几个键，“嗯，您的住院费之前已经缴清，还有什么需要帮忙的吗?”

他低下头，又一次反复检查手上的信。犹豫片刻，他递了上去:“如果可以，麻烦你将这封信交给经常来我病房的那个大块头。如果没错，他一会就会来。”

“好的。”

一切安排妥当。

他出了医院，看着零零散散的人群深呼吸一口，然后抬脚，头也不回的走向他认定的那个地方。

说不定真的会有所谓“梦中的重逢”吧，也许会是坐在房间的两个角落，远远的互相望着，不起身，不说话，仅仅只是用全部身心望着对方，一直望到两个人都泪流满面。

仔细想想，这样或许也挺好。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二章，更新其实花了不久，就是中间乱七八糟事情比较多就变得很复杂很复杂。  
不过还是更新啦!

BOX.2 【疾病】  
“东港口发现一具尸体，初步判定是凶杀，片区警方希望我们介入。”戴眼镜的男人推开门，扫视屋里一圈，“Michael，你那起支票诈骗案交给John，和Sucre来接手这个案子。”  
“嘿这不公平！不能因为我在洗钱组织干过卧底就.....哦这张支票也太假了吧！！”John话还没说完就被手边的伪票吸引了注意。  
“相信我，他是行家。”男人偏头看了他一眼，转而道，“快点儿，不然现场就不归我们管了。”  
Michael听罢点点头，将自己桌上的相关文件整理好，放在了John手边:“不用谢。”接着他拿起门边自己的外套，招呼了Sucre向门外走。  
“诶，Mike，他们不会是又没找到嫌疑人吧？”波多黎各人开始猜测起案件需要他们的原因，“要不就是尸体已经无法辨认了，比如一个人生气把船锚砸在那个倒霉蛋身上，哦上帝，我简直受够这样的现场了。”  
“行了Sucre，总比拿着两张看起来一模一样的支票比对要好的多。”Michael笑起来，“至少可以休息一下眼睛，或者大脑。”  
“哦，别这样buddy！”Sucre瞬间哭丧着脸，“上次外勤，我向上帝发誓你猜不到他们让我干什么！耶稣在上，他们居然让一个联邦探员去下水道挖尸体！！我用我未来的职业生涯确定这种事情不会有第二次！永远不会！！我甚至还挖断了她的一只手！！这真的不是我的错，希望她能原谅我！”  
“嘿，Sucre，冷静点，没有人会怪你，他们只会记得一个勇敢的波多黎各人。”  
“但事实上他们都以为我是个墨西哥人。”他的脸拉的像个苦瓜。  
接着，这个面部表情丰富的波多黎各人愣了一下，严肃起来:“东港口码头那边的毒品交易现象很频繁，这场案件.......”  
轻松的气氛霎时间被搅和殆尽，Michael蹙眉沉思片刻才开口，语气已然没有之前的轻松:“....没看到现场之前，先别乱猜。”  
最后几个字他说的很轻，带着一种失真的无力感。Sucre由于还沉浸在自己的猜测中，并没有发现搭档的反映，仍旧自顾自说着。  
脑海里倏然响起的强烈轰鸣和一阵阵的钝痛让他根本听不清外界的声音。他下意识的伸手揉着自己的眉心。  
“如果涉毒的话，这个案子....”Sucre还在滔滔不绝的讲着。  
“够了，Sucre，去叫Alex，让他和你先过去——我还有点儿事情没有处理，晚点....”Michael的声音和平常比起来低沉了些，说到一半他停了下来，深呼吸一口又继续道，“晚些时间我去和你们汇合。”  
“Mike，你不舒服吗?你的脸色.....”  
“我很好，你先过去。”打断了搭档的话，他强装镇定的拍了拍波多黎各人的肩膀，在看着搭档身影消失在转角之后脱力般的倚在墙上。  
Michael几乎是扶着墙挪进了卫生间。这条平常都用不到一分钟的路，他竟然用了比平常十倍还多的时间。而且这几乎耗光了他的体力。他不得不扶着洗手池使自己站稳。  
接着，他在镜子里看到了一张铁青的脸。  
Michael几乎不敢相信那是自己。  
这种头疼的症状从半年前就开始了，起初他也没有太在意，但后来情况却变得越来越严重——他知道自己的身体出了问题，但显然不知道居然影响的这么深。  
机械的打开水龙头，他不停的用冷水洗脸，希望能把脸上那层铁青色洗下去。但无论如何，镜子里那张脸仍旧那样青灰，没有血色。  
时间就像是忽然停止——镜中人无神的蓝眸紧紧的盯着Michael，两张青灰可怖的脸上都带着万念俱灰的绝望。  
Michael Scofield第一次弄丢了自己的理智——他堵住洗手池的排水口，蓄满了一整池水之后，毫不犹豫的将自己的头埋进去。  
一切声音都被水的“咕咚”声堵截，变得亦真亦假，忽远忽近。  
在肺中氧气耗尽之前，他承认他找到了片刻的平静。  
可他太过于迷恋这样的平静，以至于忘记了这样虚幻平静之后的危险。他下意识的呼吸——这使得平静被完全打破。  
他不得不回归自己的世界，伴随着剧烈的咳嗽。  
不过令他稍微宽心一点儿的是，那张灰白的脸，终于有了点儿血色。

当Michael驱车到达东码头的时候，尸体已经被装进裹尸袋送到了车里，而另一边一个头戴黑色布袋的男人正被几名警察塞进警车。其他几名警员三三两两的分散，问询目击者，或者勘探痕迹。接着，在一个探长模样的警察身边，他看到了勇敢的波多黎各人。他的半张脸青紫青紫的，肿了起来。也亏自己找了一圈却没有认出他来。  
“嘿!Michael!”看到熟悉的车到场，Sucre的脸上满溢着兴奋。他几乎是扑到Michael的车前，一把拉开车门，将车里的搭档拉了出来。  
“你知道我刚刚干了什么吗？上帝啊，刚刚的事情我可以给我儿子说上一年!”他手舞足蹈，全然不顾肿起来几乎不能看的脸。  
Michael见状，顺手从路过的医疗队的药箱里拿了个冰袋递给Sucre，后者谢过之后又手舞足蹈的讲起来。  
“我儿子知道这件事一定会跳起来!还有Mary!天啊她一定会为她的丈夫自豪死!”他一手用冰袋按着脸，另一只手仍旧比划着，却无论如何都没说到重点。Michael揉揉太阳穴，一脸‘想要打断却于心不忍’的无奈表情。余光一撇，他发现不远处看着自己和Sucre的Alexander也一样满脸无奈。  
“等等，我相信Mary和你没出生的孩子会为你自豪，但，在这之前你先告诉我发生了什么好吗？”最后在工作为重的观念下，Michael不得不打断波多黎各人的激情演讲。  
“哦哦，我有点儿太兴奋了。”Sucre笑着道了声歉，“刚刚我和Alexander来这里的时候，警方封锁了整个码头，并搜索了周遭，但并没有什么发现。我问他们有没有搜索集装箱和货区——当然他们没有。所以我安排他们对这些区域进行了排查。”他停下揉揉脸，又将冰袋敷上，“然后，他们在两个货箱间的缝隙中发现了一个喝了酒的男人。那伙计还真不是一般生猛，几个警员都没压制住他——他一拳就抡翻了他们所有人!最后那个枪还没掏出来就被干趴了，那人还拿了那个小警员的枪!哇哦!现在想起来那场面真是吓人!我居然直接冲上去抢他的枪!感谢上帝它没走火。”  
“我受了点伤，那根本不算什么。我拿枪指着他，然后Alexander就来了——老兄，擒拿术我一定要找他学!不过不得不说!是我给他上的铐子!这件事我要给我儿子说一年!!”波多黎各人又一次笑得兴奋，那气劲不亚于拿了世界冠军。  
“嗯。”Michael拍拍他的肩膀以示鼓励，然后到了Alexander身边。  
“他是唯一的嫌疑人。”Alexander活动了一下身子，语气平静，“只有他一个人出现在码头附近，无论时间、距离都和犯案后逃逸的行为吻合。”  
“证据呢？”  
“还在找，不过应该很困难。码头的摄像头废弃了很久，值班室的人也恰好不在——而且没有做尸检，我不能确定凶器。”他忽然想起什么，拿出手机翻看几下，“但也许是螺丝刀，或者开瓶器一类的尖锐物，但又没有那么尖锐。”  
“是么，”Michael听到这个沉思了一会儿。  
“这倒是和我以前听过的一个人的手法蛮像的。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很久很久更新一章的我  
真的对不起  
我错了

BOX.3 【狂怒】  
没有参与抓捕的Michael向警方提出了审讯的要求，碍于其联邦探员的身份，警员们自然而然将这样的麻烦事交给了他。毕竟三番四次的心理攻防战击溃的可不单单只是嫌疑人的内心。  
但Michael可能不会知道，当他看见审讯室里嫌疑人的脸时，自己的表情该有多精彩。  
这个此时此刻坐在审讯室的铁栏杆之后，双手被反铐着的男人，可以毫不夸张的说，无疑是Michael最不想见到的人。不单是现在，近十年的时间里，他都将这个人扔在脑海里尘封的角落。  
这个男人，叫做Lincoln.Burrows，是Michael.Scofield的亲哥哥。  
但若不是因为他们的父亲，他相信他们现在的关系绝对不至于这样。

Michael到现在为止都不知道父亲的职业。  
那其实只是字面意义上的不知道而已，从小Mike的心里就已经为他的父亲打上了一个“坏人”的标签——尽管所有的他们的邻居都知道，Michael的父亲，Scofield先生，是一个非常非常热爱家庭，努力工作，还会带着小孩和妻子外出购物，家庭野炊的成功人士，一个百分百的好父亲，好丈夫——但要知道，并不是每个成功人士的书桌下面都会黏一把加了消音器的P18C手枪，或者在汽车驾驶和副驾驶之间的储物箱里藏着一把P911。但努力工作这点邻居们自然没有说错，但显然不是他排面上的工程师工作。一开始当Michael发现了父亲在地下室建的会发出刺鼻气味的实验室时，他本以为父亲是什么神秘科学家，他甚至还好奇的问过，结果当然是他被狠狠地打了一顿。  
直到后来，在学校的科学课上，Michael才真正知道，他父亲的地下实验室的真正用途，而那些尚未包装好的白色粉末也并不是他一开始认为的什么奇妙的增强剂。  
这些事情确实让Michael无比厌烦他的父亲，但也的的确确不至于让他不愿提起父亲的名字，更不至于让Michael和他的亲哥哥彻底断绝往来。

那是六月的一个下午，天挺热的，学校也因为高温警报而不得不给学生们放了假。  
“Mike，到衣柜里面去，拉上门，记住不要发出任何声音，也不要让任何人知道你在里面——除非我叫你出来，明白吗？”  
出门办事的母亲忽然进了屋，急匆匆锁上房门之后，没来得及放下手包或者脱掉那双白色皮鞋——就直接把坐在客厅看书的Michael拉进卧室的衣柜，Michael甚至没能把手上的书放下。  
接着是一连串的碰撞声和脚步声，父亲骂骂咧咧的声音以及其他不认识的人的声音。接着像是花瓶什么的被打碎，脚步声杂乱而急促，夹杂着一遍又一遍已经拉长变调的“Christine”。  
嘈杂喧闹的声音让Michael控制不住的颤抖起来，他尽可能的蜷缩在衣柜的角落，把头埋在膝盖之间，轻轻喃着什么。  
“Many people say that life has no hope.”*(注，下同)  
脚步声由远及近，踹开了对面房间门。  
“In fact, this is just a lie.”*  
他的父亲骂骂咧咧的对着身边的人说了些什么，而其他几个陌生的男人也附和似得应了一声。  
“As long as people live in the world——”*  
又是一阵嘈杂，然后他的母亲闷哼了一声。  
骂骂咧咧的声音更响了。  
“——the hope will be in their heart.”*  
“砰。”  
重物倒地的声音伴随着更加混乱的声音和一连串同样震耳的“砰”声，Michael隐约还能分辨出其中夹带着些称赞的话语，接着脚步声变得不那么混乱，有远有近——大概是分散开了吧。  
但他仍然剧烈颤抖着，黑暗迫使听力加强，耳朵强烈的轰鸣也同样甩不开那些恼人的说话声和脚步声。而忽然涌入的白光刺得他睁不开眼，隐约间他看见自己的哥哥站在衣柜前面——Michael下意识的想要从柜子里出来抱住他——门在他发出声音之前就被关上了，甚至连缝隙都没有留下。  
“这边没人，dad，他应该是提前离开了。”  
他听见他的哥哥这样说。  
“Aldo，你看起来很信任他?”  
“那是我儿子，伙计，他一定会干的比我更出色，今天就是一个例子。”  
最后那句话来自他的父亲。  
又是嘈杂的听不清内容的说话声，逐渐远去的脚步声，汽车引擎声，接着是一片寂静。  
他推开一点缝隙看着柜门外面——他的母亲倒在走廊和对面房间门口中间的地上，头歪向一边，白色皮鞋上沾满了刺眼的红色。而走廊的墙面上，除了飞溅的血迹，还有一个大大的，由黑色孔洞组成的“T”。  
然后他什么都不记得了。

Michael已经记不清当初在警察局都说了些什么，甚至不记得自己是怎么过去的——他只能记得警局里那块黑板上，嫌疑人那一栏下面父亲和哥哥的名字。  
那个案子到现在都还封在档案馆的角落。

他几乎是强压下把铁栏杆后垂着头的人暴打一顿的冲动坐在椅子上，拿起记录本开始了自己的工作。  
而Lincoln在抬起头的一刹那从椅子上弹了起来，下意识叫出了声:“Michael?”  
后者没有理他，甚至没有抬头，冷冰冰的声音询问着记录表上的第一项:“姓名。”  
Lincoln忽然泄了气似得垂下头:“Lincoln，Lincoln. Burrows。”  
“职业。”  
“没有。”  
“住址。”  
“没有固定住址。”  
没有想象中的寒暄，Michael只问了几个问题就十分反常的开始不耐烦，甚至只想早点儿结束这些无谓的审讯。  
他索性坐起身子把档案和记录表扔在了桌上，手肘支着桌面向前倾，直视着栏杆后面的Lincoln:“Lincoln.Burrows，码头凶杀案发生的时候你在干什么？”  
“我不知道...”栏杆后的男人眼神有些飘忽不定，“我那时候记忆有点混乱....或许是在抽大麻....我不清楚.....”  
尖锐的轰鸣声又一次在Michael的脑中炸开，锤击般的疼痛随之而来。  
“我要准确的答案。”他压低声音，揉着眉心以缓解疼痛，并尽量将自己的愤怒压下去，“不要说什么你不知道，你是案子里唯一的嫌疑人。”  
Lincoln不再争辩，只是靠着椅背直直看着Michael。  
气氛就这样僵持不下。

沉寂在凳子翻倒的声音中结束，门被大力摔上，这名联邦探员火气冲冲的瞪了门口的警员一眼，快步消失在走廊尽头的拐角。  
审讯室里的男人看着躺在地上的椅子和紧闭的门，低下头轻轻叹了口气。

晚风的吹拂并不能让Michael感觉好受一点。  
尘封的记忆泄洪一样从脑海深处涌出，和一阵一阵的疼痛一起将他吞噬。  
他承认他对父亲没有一点儿好感，但这并不代表他像讨厌自己父亲一样讨厌自己的哥哥——实际上，Lincoln曾一度是Michael的精神支柱。甚至在事情发生之后，他都不愿意相信自己的哥哥是主谋之一。他一度认为Linc是被迫或者其他的原因。他为此考上了警校，进入联邦政府——接着，被封锁的案子，Lincoln的种种劣迹和越来越像父亲的行事风格彻底打碎了Michael的想法。  
随着Michael将自己的哥哥深存于脑海，Lincoln也忽然消失了踪迹。  
然后他忽然就这样一脸无辜的出现，带着一身的谜团和潮水般涌起的记忆。  
Michael Scofield忽然掏出了配枪，发了疯似得朝天射击，直到弹夹空空，枪管发烫，硝烟味弥漫在整个天台。  
他垂下手,枪掉在一边。  
膝盖一软，Michael跪在了地上，双手和头无力的垂着，仿佛刚刚的激烈射击噬去了他的灵魂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：文中四句英文翻译如下--“许多人说他的生活已无期望,其实这只是骗人的话,只要他活在世界上一刻,期望便会跃动于他的心中。”语源于Georges Lefebvre（乔治·勒费弗尔），法国历史学家，该句只有中文版，为了符合小说语境自译成了英语。


	4. Chapter 4

#新年码字

#因为字数太长分了上下段嘻嘻嘻

#就故事逐渐开始进入正题了呢

#期待一下吧

——正文走下↓——

BOX.4 【污点】（上）

Sucre有近一周没有看到Michael的影子了。但这并不让他惊讶。审讯后一天Mike给他打过电话，那种坚决的语气让Sucre明白这次的案子到底有多重要。

对于Michael来说，这个案子确实重要——撇开案子本身，就涉案人员来说，Lincoln背后，或许藏着什么惊天的秘密。

所以他把目光拉回了封存的案子，试图从早些的事件中找到些他曾经漏掉的线索。

但碍于整个案件被封存，重新开始案件需要层层申请，他不得不转而从人物下手——

他把目光聚焦到了他的父亲身上。

Aldo Scofield。

他在档案库输入了这个名字。

数据的全面超乎他的意料之外。

资料库的第一页是整页的照片——穿着制服的父亲脸上带着笑，但这样的笑颜在Michael看来带了一丝无奈。

紧接着是姓名，家庭住址，亲缘关系等一切个人信息，这倒是出乎了Michael的意料之外。毕竟根据他对父亲的印象来说，无论如何他都无法把自己的混蛋父亲和档案上这位功勋赫赫的探员联系在一起。同时这也让他有点儿鼻酸——为这么多年对父亲的误解和气愤。

他第一次想要去见见自己的父亲。

但档案很快打碎了他的想法。

“该警员于卧底任务中暴露身份，光荣殉职，其长子下落不明，不排除加入帮派或遭遇不测的可能。”

他将档案拉回首页，那个熟悉的名字穿插在无数本不与他相符的单词间。刹那之间，他觉得过去的一切都像是一个笑话，一个荒诞不羁却又一点儿都不好笑的笑话。

就仅仅只是几天时间，发生的事情颠覆了他之前的整个人生，也解释清楚了一切，包括母亲的死，案件的搁置，哥哥的销声匿迹.....大脑中的混乱因子趁着空占据一席之地开始叫嚣，他就像一条失水的鱼，控制不住逐渐僵硬的身体，但他的心里却前所未有过的感到释然，就仿佛石头落地，桎梏被悉数打碎一般。

恍惚间，他想起了母亲曾经对他说过的一句话。

“一个不爱你的人会用你无法想象的方式伤害你，正如一个爱你的人会用你同样无法想象的方法保护你。”

Protect。

With an unimaginable way。

Michael昏昏沉沉的睡了一整天。

他醒来就发现自己的手机被Sucre的短信和电话疯狂轰炸——他冲了杯咖啡，坐在电脑边，打通了波多黎各人的电话。

电话立刻接通了。

“Hey.....”

“上帝啊你可算接电话了老兄!”没等Michael张嘴，波多黎各人就开始了他的第一波语言输出 ，“我打了二十个电话!!二十个!!我都要以为你猝死在电脑前或者书桌边!!我还去了你家!你要是再晚几分钟我就要和救护车一块儿撞开你家门送你去医院了。”

“我很好，Sucre，倒是你那边出什么事了?”Michael被Sucre的话逗得笑出声，短暂安慰了一下好友，他把话题切回正题。

“其实也没什么，就是确定一下你还活着——还有你上次让我找的关于Lincoln Burrows的记录，我都发到你邮箱了。不过我很奇怪你和他是什么关系？”

“为什么这么问？”Michael抿了一口咖啡，眼里含着笑。

“审讯这么长时间，那家伙只说和你谈——所以我想你们之间会不会.......”

“他是我哥哥。”

波多黎各人话说了一半，后半句硬生生被Michael的答案塞了回去。

电话两边短暂的沉默了片刻。

最后还是波多黎各人打破了沉默。

“可....我查不到任何你和他相关的信息——这说明从现有法律文件上来看你们并没有任何关系...但是.....”

“我知道——Sucre，但请你先保密——等到这个案件结案的时候我会全部告诉你的。但在这之前，就只是相信我好吗？”

电话那头沉默了一下，随即叹了口气——“Well，我看看还能不能找到什么案底，保持联系，否则我就住你家去。” 

附和似得和Sucre又闲聊了几句，Michael打开了电脑，铺天盖地的邮件又一次把他淹没。

略过其中夹杂的网页广告和无效信息之后，M只是简单的翻几下，Michael就已经被自己哥哥的“光荣事迹”吓了一跳。

先撇开那些数不胜数的斗殴事件，光就是记录在案的盗窃案件就足够他吃几年的牢饭，再加上拒捕，肇事逃逸和使用假证......Michael不禁哑然失笑——这种足够把牢底坐穿的案底说和案子无关，别说陪审团，就连辩护律师都不相信吧。

但相比案底，Lincoln的账户就干净的多了。信用账户不予评分，本身账户也可怜的只有十美元。但交易记录显示，每周Lincoln都会在账户里存十几美元，并在月底一起汇到另一个账户里。

那是妈妈留给Michael的账户。

“Lincoln。”

坐在审讯室铁栏杆后的人显然不太相信自己嘴里一直说的人会在此时此刻来找自己，更不相信他看起来居然那么心平气和。

那双蓝色的眸子平静如水，让他莫名失去了直视的勇气，他不得不低下头看着手腕上的银色铐子发呆。

他听见自己的弟弟拉开凳子坐在自己的对面，然后从容不迫的打趣。

“我听同事说你天天对着他们念叨我的名字?”

声音意外的轻松。

Lincoln下意识抬起头看着他，后者挑了挑眉，嘴角极小的勾起一个弧度。

“很抱歉一直对爸爸那样——他应该是个英雄。”他的声音不响，却格外清晰，“我查了档案室的资料，但显然发现得有点晚了。”

“他的确是个英雄，”许久，Lincoln才应道，“如果不是被出卖的话，他应该可以当面向你道个歉，Mike。”

沉默又一次在两人之间蔓延。

“我会被判多少年?”Lincoln忽然问道。

后者眉头轻蹙，看着Lincoln道:“谋杀加上拒捕，起码三十年，再加上你的案底——这很难说，把整个州的牢底坐穿都有可能。”

“可我没杀那个家伙!我根本不认识他——我根本不明白他为什么要到那儿去。”大哥听到子虚乌有的罪名，情绪倏地激动起来想为自己辩解，却因为动作过于激烈而掀翻了椅子。

巨响引得门口的警卫抓着枪闪身进了房间。

“哦哦哦哦哦！别激动，我能应付，他只是一时半会儿有点控制不住情绪而已。”Michael见两名警官将枪口对准了Lincoln，顺势起身让自己挡在枪口和哥哥之间。解释清楚情况后，他一再保证如果控制不住会呼叫，才勉强把两名精神紧张的警卫劝出门。

关门之前，Michael彻底确认了门外的情况，快速锁上了门——然后回过头看着Lincoln艰难的用带着铐子的手将翻倒得凳子扶回原位坐下。

“没有人有实际证据证明你真的杀了人——我只是告诉你最坏的结果而已。”Michael坐回位置上，身子前倾靠近自己的哥哥，示意他凑过来些后压低了声音接着道，“但我们也会有最好的结果，只要你能记起来那天晚上你到底干了什么。如果你清晰记得你干了什么，我可以帮你——不在场证明会让事情简单很多。”

这句话让Lincoln愣住了。

他承认自己是个不称职的哥哥，甚至不配做个哥哥——他没奢求在自己做过那些事情后能得到Michael原谅，但在最糟糕的时候，在一切希望都离开他之后——Michael，他的弟弟，带着意想不到的答案出现在他的面前，给予他一份新的期盼。

“我记得我下午去了ATM汇款。”

许久沉默之后，Lincoln打破了寂静。

“我很高兴这段时间能让你想起点儿什么——”Michael的眼里带上了笑意。

“只有一点儿，我得捋一下。”Lincoln叹了口气，对上那双蓝色的眸子，“那应该是下午六点左右，然后我去了东码头附近的酒吧，门口标牌上有个啤酒和锚的。”他清了清嗓子，“我几个朋友都在那里。我们大概喝到十点多，然后因为钱的问题我们几个人在酒吧里打了起来——酒吧老板把我们赶出去了，好像还拿了把猎枪或者什么，我不记得了。我们在街角垃圾桶附近打了一架，我不知道谁输谁赢，我晕倒了。”

“有个流浪汉掏我口袋的时候我醒了，口渴得要命而且还有点儿恶心，但我口袋里面只有几根大麻烟和一个打火机——我记得我叼着烟去了东码头，门卫睡着了，所以我光明正大的喝了他的水，那时候好像是三点多一点，门卫室有个钟。接着我绕了几圈，决定找个背风的地方耗一晚上——就是你们抓我的地方，我在那抽了一根烟，迷迷糊糊好像睡着了，接着有人好像在吵架？我记不太清，那时候酒劲儿上来了，烟也抽的昏昏沉沉的……”

Lincoln停下来，抹了把脸，“之后我想不太起来，但是好像听到了很清脆的一声扇巴掌的声音，好像还有吵架，我有些乱，记不清先后了，不过后面有汽车的声音，听起来像是越走越远。剩下到底发生了什么我可能需要点儿时间想想——或许一个好觉？”

“别开玩笑了Lincoln——你要清楚你刚刚说的话到底证明了什么。”Michael双手合十抵着下巴，直直的盯着他。

“更多的嫌疑？我以为这能帮我摆脱子虚乌有的罪名？我只是恰好去了个错误的地方而已，这代表不了什么。”Lincoln的声音一下高了起来。

“不，你这番话代表了很多，Linc。”Michael眨眨眼，“如果你能想起来细节或者整个过程，并且可以被证实，那么不但代表着你不是这个案子的嫌疑人，还有可能会是本案唯一的一个目击证人。”说这话时，Michael的尾音抑制不住的上扬，喜悦的程度甚至超过了当事人。

“对了，你最好快点儿想起来那些细节，我会去核实你今天告诉我的事情——我担心拖得太久某些政府官员会为了安抚民心给你定些莫须有的罪名。”他低下头在便签本上写着，“警察这边什么时候会过来找你，口供啊盘查之类的？”

“大概是明天？我不确定。”

“那我明天过来旁听。对了——”像是想起什么似的，Michael忽然抬起头，眸子在灯下闪闪发亮，“你还有钱请个律师或者顾问吗？”

“……你认为？”Lincoln闪过一丝苦笑，“我可不认为十美元请得起什么好律师。”

弟弟听罢，并未做声，而是带着笑将凳子推到桌下空当中，收拾好桌面的东西后双手插兜看着仅一墙之隔的哥哥：“Just have a little faith.”

接着他将口袋中的纸鹤放在桌子上，转身离开了房间。

有那么一瞬间，Lincoln不得不承认，这家伙真的很帅。


End file.
